


fly 2.0

by landeskogs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Bars, Fluff, M/M, but i will say this:, that's all i'm giving you folks because it'll spoil things if i say more, william nylander is the king of gay bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landeskogs/pseuds/landeskogs
Summary: The funny thing is, it took Mitch a minute to realize that he actually said that out loud.





	fly 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN HERE FOLKS. if you are or know someone in this work of fiction please click off now to save the both of us from dying of embarrassment. 
> 
> title from an Actual Gay Bar in toronto called the fly 2.0!
> 
> ok i don't think there are any triggers in this but if there are, let me know!

To Mitch, going out with the team wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He enjoyed it most of the time, except for when Mo got exceptionally drunk and started draping himself all over Gards – but besides that, it was fun, a sort of chill night.

Well, it was. 

You see, when Mitch sees a guy that is particularly attractive, per say, his brain does this thing where it switches its mode. It goes from ‘nice, chill Mitch’ to ‘extremely gay and extremely unsubtle Mitch’ in two seconds flat. So when he accidentally blurts out, “God, I'm so gay,” it shouldn’t have shocked him as much as it did. 

The funny thing is, it took him a minute to realize that he actually said that out loud.

“Uh,” he says, frozen in place, “that was out loud, wasn’t it.”

From across the table, Freddie tries to conceal his laugh with an obnoxious cough. It takes all of Mitch’s self-control to restrain himself from chirping back. 

“Congratulations?” Mo says, like a question. His expression makes him look dumb, like someone has hooks in his eyebrows and is trying to yank him out of his seat. 

Mitch nods, still numb, and he  _really_  wants to jump out the fucking window. 

“So... yeah,” he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not exactly how I thought this would go.”

“Hey, wait,” Marty jumps in from his side of the table, putting his beer down. “Does this mean that we get to -”

“No, no it does not!” Mitch snaps. “You do not get to take me to a gay bar. Ever.”

“Not even once?” Zach pouts, the wrinkles showing more in the horrible bar lighting.

“Nope. Nunca. Nie. Jamais. Never,” Mitch spits out, chewing on his straw. 

“But Mitchy,” John whines, leaning closer to the table. “It would be fun.”

“Johnathan Tavares,” Mitch gasps, faux-hurt etched on his face. “I feel betrayed.”

“That’s not even my name,” John mutters, sinking further in his chair. “Willy! You’ve been awfully quiet about this.”

“Oh, I'm plotting,” Willy retorts, rubbing his hands together. “It’s gonna be the flashiest gay bar in the history of gay bars. Mitch,  _please_ , it will be the best experience you’ve ever had.”

“Oh, sure, ‘best experience’ my  _ass_ ,” Mitch snarks back, slamming his drink on the table. “I’ve been out for three seconds and all you want to do is take me to a gay bar.”

“No,” Auston says, speaking up for the first time. 

“Thank you, someone here has emotional maturity everyone! Where's the lights, the fireworks, the gleaming gold trophy?” Mitch rolls his eyes, practically bathing in sarcasm. 

“No, you didn’t let me finish,” Auston laughs, a mischievous smirk taking over his face. “We’ll smother you with team love, which includes an ass-whooping in Chel, and  _then_  we’ll take you to a gay bar. Mo’ll even be your wingman.”

Mitch scoffs and mumbles “Mo’ll be my wingman” like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s heard since Marty called slides ‘flippies.’

“Sooo,” Kappy calls from his seat. “Is there anyone  _special_  in your life that you want to share with us?”

Mitch barely has a second to sputter before his back is slapped with too many hands to count. 

“We want to hear all about him tomorrow,” Patty says, but he smiles warmly, and Mitch feels his chest loosen a little. 

Standing up to leave, he says quick goodbyes, and can barely hold himself together the car ride home. 

-0-

“Honey, I'm home!”

Mitch rolls his eyes fondly. “Dyls, we talked about your tone-deafness. It's totally not something to be ashamed of.” Getting up off the couch, Mitch hooks his fingers in Dylan’s belt loop. 

“Missed you too,” Dylan chuckles, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s shoulders. “How was your night?”

“Good  _god_ ,” Mitch mumbles. “It was... interesting, to say the least.”

“Want to talk about it?” Dylan says, leading them to the couch. 

“Kinda have to. It kind of involves you.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“So, we went to a bar after the game, yeah?” Mitch starts. “And we were talking about, oh, I don’t know, some movie or something. But I wasn’t listening at all. And some guy walked by and he was cute. But like. Not Stromer level cute or anything, just the right amount of cute without being cuter than you, ‘cause nobody can do that-” 

“Mitch,” Dylan laughs. “You’re rambling.”

“Right,” Mitch says, blush creeping on his neck. “Anyway, he walked by, and I just kind of blurted out that I’m gay? Like, totally without meaning to.”

Finally looking up, he can see Dylan trying, and failing, to conceal a laugh. 

“Hey!” he protests, indignant. 

“I’m sorry!” Dylan says, wiping tears from his eyes. “It’s just – hey, stop poking me – it's just such a  _Mitch_  thing to do.”

“A Mitch thing,” Mitch mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes. “They asked if I had a significant other.”

Piping up beside him, Dylan asks, “Well? Did you tell them about me?”

“Not you specifically, but they know I’m with someone. They kind of want to meet you tomorrow.”

“Okay, well. I don’t have to leave for a few days so I really don’t see a problem.”

“Really?” Mitch says, and his entire face brightens. 

“Yeah, why not,” Dylan shrugs. “Besides, I've been dying to meet Papa Marleau.”

“Oh god,” Mitch mumbles, tucking his face into Dylan’s neck. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Maybe so,” Dylan counters. “You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

-0-

After having driven to the arena, Mitch’s nervousness was finally catching up to him, sending jolts of excitement and fear to his abdomen. 

“Hey,” Dylan murmurs. “You’re basically vibrating out of your skin. It's going to be fine.”

Mitch nods, hand hovering by the door. “Wait here.”

Taking a deep breath, he opens it. 

“Hey, guys,” Mitch says, and he’s proud his voice only cracks a little. “Could you all just pay attention for a minute? I brought someone with me.”

Mitch turns around, giving Dylan the signal to walk in. 

“Uh, ok. Everyone, meet my boyfriend, Dylan. Er, formally meet him this time. You know, off the ice.”

Dylan gives a small wave, stopping to stick his tongue out at Auston. 

“So this means we can’t take you to a gay bar,” Zach says flatly after a few beats of silence. 

“Nope,” Mitch smirks, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “I’m a locked down man.”

Dylan shifts beside him and Freddie makes a noise that Mitch has never heard before. 

“You good, man?” he laughs, but it falls flat. 

Looking around he can see all of his teammates’ faces light up, Auston especially. 

“Oh my god, why are you all smiling?” Mitch says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Turn around,” Auston says, smiling from ear to ear. 

Mitch rolls his eyes but complies, and sees Dylan’s head at about the same level as his hip - 

Oh. 

_Oh._

On one knee, Dylan holds a box containing a simple silver band. Mitch moves his hand to cover his mouth. 

“Marns, we’re technically not locked down yet,” Dylan says, eyes teary. “You’re the only one with the key.”

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking corny,” Mitch chirps, but tears are flowing steadily down his face. 

“You love it,” Dylan snipes back, smiling. “Mitch, will you marry me?”

“Yes, oh my god,” Mitch squawks, proud that his voice only cracks a little. He throws his arms around Dylan’s shoulders. 

Pulling away ever so slightly, Mitch can see someone trying – and failing – to move quietly toward Willy’s stall. 

“Hey,” he protests, indignant. “Did you guys fucking bet on my dating life?”

“In our defense, we literally made this yesterday,” Jake says. 

“Yeah, and Auston won two hundred bucks,” Kappy says, sending a glare in Auston’s direction. Auston puts his hands up in surrender. 

“I have a very good gaydar. Er, what’s a gaydar for dating?”

“An ‘I-sleep-with' dar?” Naz suggests. 

“I’m ending this conversation,” Mitch deadpans, turning to Dylan. He hooks his fingers in his belt loops. “I have to practice now.”

“Okay,” Dylan smiles, pecking Mitch’s lips. “Have fun.”

“For the love of Christ,” Jake groans. “Keep it in your pants for five minutes. Please.”

“Wait, I have a serious question,” Willy chimes, sashaying over. “Who’s going to be the best man? Will you have two best mans? Also what about bachelor parties?”

“I don’t know, Will,” Mitch snaps, no heat behind it. “I literally just got engaged.”

“Okay, but this is something serious that you’ve gotta figure out! I mean, we’ve gotta do planning, and figure out when you’re gonna have the wedding, and figure out what kind of cake you want, and-”

“Good god, Willy,” Mitch interrupts, putting his hand over his mouth. Willy sticks his tongue out to remove it. “Ugh, gross.”

“Look. When we figure everything out, we’ll cue you guys in, okay?” Dylan says, ever the voice of reason. 

Willy pouts but walks back to his stall.

“Oh, wait,” he says, turning on his heels. “I actually  _did_  find a really flashy gay bar that I thought you would like.”

Mitch groans, throws his hands over his face, and burrows himself into Dylan’s side. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Dylan smirks, placing Mitch into his stall. “Have fun at practice, babe.”

Mitch totally doesn’t preen at the pet name. 

Totally. 

Auston throws a roll of tape at his head and it hits his left temple, earning a laugh from the whole room. “You’re gone for him, eh?”

“’Eh’? Canada get to your head?” Mitch smirks. “But in all honesty, yeah. He's great.”

“Mitchy, we’re very happy for you,” Patty smiles warmly. 

“But!” Mo interrupts. “We do still have a fine set in place for PDA violations. I will take this very seriously.”

“Great,” he mumbles. “Scrimmages today? Auston, Mo, we’re gonna kick Willy’s ass today, just for this gay bar thingy.”

“Hey,” Willy says, indignant. “I was doing you a favor.”

“Pretty sure it’s not a favor it I specifically told you not to do it.”

“Fine. I'll go by myself.”

“Have at er, Willy,” Mitch chuckles, throwing on the last of his gear.

And that’s the end of that. 

Mitch can vaguely see Dylan through the glass of the practice arena, smiling and talking to a young Leafs fan. Before he can make a gesture of some sort, a water bottle hits him square in the ass. 

“Let’s go, liney,” Auston yells. “Gotta kick gay bar’s ass, remember?” 

Mitch skates back to the dot and prepares for a beat down. 

_(Team Gay Bar does get their asses handed to them, thank you very much. Willy despairs.)_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah
> 
> thanks to my best people (jen and ann) for reading this. i appreciate it
> 
> comments fuel the writer so feel free to leave one :)


End file.
